Christmas 2008
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: My favorite YAOI pairings on Christmas!
1. Yugi and Yami

This is my first story of Christmas 2008! It's Yami and Yugi. Read on, my little chickadees. On with the fic!

START

Yugi woke up at 5 am.

"It's Christmas!" He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall into his boyfriend's room. "YAMI! CHRISTMAS!" Yami groaned as Yugi jumped on him. The two of them had been going out since the day Yami decided not to go into the afterlife. That was last year. This is Yami's first Christmas with Yugi. "Come on! IT'S CHRISTMAS!! SANTA WAS HERE LAST NIGHT!" Yami sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Who was were?" He asked wearily.

"SANTA! IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET UP!" Yami perked up immediately.

"Christmas? Let's go!!" Yami got out of bed and they went into the living room. They gasped at the sheer amount of boxes in the room. There must have been 50!

"Oh!" Yugi said.

"My!" Yami replied.

"RA!" They shouted in unison. Then they went at the boxes with a mad frenzy. Christmas had begun.

***

"I'm going out! I'll be back soon." Yami called. Yugi rushed out from his bedroom where he was getting dressed. He was buttoning up his black leather pants.

"Wait!" He ran up to Yami and kissed his cheek. "Hurry back."

"Maybe when I get back you'll have a shirt on so I can take you out." Yugi blushed.

"I bet you'd rather I didn't, perv!" Yami laughed.

"You bet right. See you soon." He walked out of the house, and Yugi sighed. Since Grandpa was still asleep (it was 9am. His Christmas present was sleep.) it was lonely and quiet. But not for long. 15 minutes later, after Yugi had gotten dressed in a tight red sweater he'd gotten for Christmas, the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi Yugi Mouto."

"Hey Yuge. It's me, Jou."

"Oh, hey Jou. Merry Christmas! What's up?"  
"I've just received instructions from Yami to tell you to come to my house as soon as possible."  
"Oh. Weird. Anything else?"

"Yeah, he said bring your bus pass, wear your new red sweater, and leave a note for your grandpa that says 'Yami and I are out celebrating the joys of Christmas.' And not to sign it."  
"Did he say why?"

"I'm not allowed to tell." Yugi sighed.

"I'll be right there. Bye Jou."  
"Bye Yugi." Yugi hung the phone up and got what Yami requested. He left the note for his grandpa, slipped on his boots, slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and left his house.

"This better be good Yami."

***

He knocked on the plain wooden door in front of him. Jou opened it, and before Yugi could say hello handed him an envelope and 2 presents and shut the door. Yugi sighed and sat on the stoop. He opened the present that said 'from Jou' first. It was a pack of booster cards for his deck. Yugi smiled and put it in his messenger bag. He knew Jou was on the other side of the door, so he shouted at him.

"Thanks! I'll give you your present at the party tonight!" Then he looked back at the rest of what Jou handed him. The envelope had Yami's neat script across the front.

'Open me first' . So he opened it.

'_Aibou,_

_This is probably really annoying you already, but it's necessary. The prize at the end makes it worthwhile. Before reading any more of this note, please open your present.'_

Yugi followed it's instructions and pulled the paper off of the small box. He gasped. Inside it was a beautiful snowflake shaped diamond necklace. He picked the letter back up and began to read again.

'_I know what you're thinking. "Yami, I can't accept this! I won't be able to repay you, I mean, it's DIAMOND!" No silly, it's not. Do you really think I'd be able to pay for diamond with MY salary? It's a pretty good look alike, huh? Anyways, I want you to put it on. NOT just yet. After you finish reading this, of course. You will put it on, then knock exactly 3 times on the door. Jou will let you in and give you a snack, but he wont tell you anything specific. When you finish your snack, thank him and leave. Get on the bus and go to Ryou and Bakura's house._

_Love,_

_Yami'_

Seeing no point in resisting, Yugi pulled the necklace out and placed it around his neck. After clasping it, he turned and knocked on the door 3 times. Jou opened the door.

"Yugi! Come in." Eyeing Jou suspiciously, he walked in the door. "What can I get ya?"

"Um, I could use a hot chocolate." Yugi said warily.

"Coming right up!" Jou skipped into the kitchen and walked right back out with a hot chocolate that had a small handful of mini marshmallows in it.

"How did you-"  
"Yami figured."  
"Oh. Is there anything you can tell me?" Yugi inquired as he took his mug and sat down on the couch.

"It's taken him FOREVER to fix this up. He's been working on it ever since you told him about Christmas."

"Wow." Yugi took a big drink out of his mug.

"You better hurry up or you'll miss your bus!" Jou said. Yugi placed his cup on the table and got up.

"Your right. Thanks for everything, I'll see you later!"

"Bye." Jou opened the door for Yugi who ran out straight to the bus stop, where the bus was pulling in. He pulled his bus pass out and showed it to the driver. He slid into a seat. _What a strange Christmas so far._

***

Yugi stepped off of the bus and up to the door. He knocked. Ryou opened the door and stuck a present and an envelope out. Yugi grabbed them, and the door slammed shut. He looked at the envelope. '_Open me AFTER your present.'_ Yugi tore the paper off of the present. It was a beautiful charm bracelet, with 1 charm. It was an eye of horus. He opened the envelope.

'_Don't worry, love. I was planning on making this longer, but I know how little your patience is. You are going to look through Ryou and Bakura's house for the other 4 charms to your bracelet. They may or may not drop hints. When you find them all, they will give you the second to last envelope._

_Love,_

_Yami'_

Yugi knocked on the door again. Ryou opened it.

"Ryou. I really don't want to search around your house. Can you just give me the charms?"

"Sure!" Ryou stuck out his hand. In it was four silver charms. "I couldn't help myself."  
"RYOU! DID YOU JUST RUIN YUGI'S CHRISTMAS PRESENT?" Bakura shouted from another room.

"He didn't! It's fine!" Yugi shouted. "I should probably kill some time here to make it seem like I had to find them, shouldn't I?"  
"Yeah, come on we can look at the 3rd envelope!" Yugi walked into the house behind Ryou. "Here, hot chocolate?"  
"Sure. I guess Yami told you it's my favorite winter drink."  
"Yep."  
"He's nothing if not thorough." They sat down at the kitchen table. Yugi pulled out the other letter and placed it on the table. He unclasped the necklace and placed it next to it. Ryou gasped.

"Ra! That is so beautiful!" Yugi smiled.

"I know." Then Yugi put the letter he got from Ryou down on the table, with the charms and bracelet next to it. "So where is the other envelope?"  
"KURA!" Ryou shouted. Yugi snickered.

"Kura?" He asked.

"Yeah. He asked me out last night. And so I can call him Kura. Isn't he sweet?" Ryou explained.

"Oh, pet name. Congratulations!" Yugi said as Bakura walked into the room. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of shorts and a bow on the top of his head.

"Here." He gruffly handed Yugi another envelope. Then he wrapped his arms around Ryou and whispered into his ear. "When he leaves, you still haven't opened your last present yet." Ryou's eyes widened as he blushed. Then he giggled.

"Kay, Kura. Be there soon." He kissed Bakura on the cheek, and Bakura ruffled his hair and walked out.

"You guys sure are moving fast." Yugi commented.

"Well, he had a crush on me as long as I've had one on him. Never mind my love life, open the letter!!" Yugi nodded, and slid his fingers under the envelope seal. He pulled the letter out and began to read it aloud.

'_So you've found all the charms. Good work! Before you read anymore, look at the charms and figure out their meanings in our relationship.'_

Yugi set the letter down.

"Why'd you stop?" Ryou asked.

"It said to. We need to look at the charms." Yugi grabbed them. Other than the eye of horus, the was a heart, a mini millennium puzzle, a kuriboh, and a bow and arrow.

"What do they mean?"  
"If I know Yami well enough, which I think I do, the eye is a symbol of our past together. You know, Atemu and Heba."

"Oh! And the millennium puzzle?"  
"That is how we met up. I assembled the puzzle and met Yami for the first time. The kuriboh definitely has something to do with how we used to duel all the time, and maybe the ceremonial duel as well."

"Probably! And the other two?"  
"The bow and arrow. Well, Yami is always saying I struck his heart, so it probably signifies our first kiss. And the heart is our love now."  
"Check the letter! See if your right!!"

"Okay, okay!" Yugi picked the letter back up and began to read it out loud again.

'_I want you to know the meanings, so here. The Eye of Horus stands for our past love, Heba.'_

"You were right!" Ryou squealed. Yugi smiled and kept reading.

"'_The Millennium Puzzle shows how we first met, you assembling the puzzle and releasing my soul.' _Ryou don't interrupt me I know I was right." Ryou pouted, and Yugi continued. "_'The kuriboh shows how we used to be all about dueling, nothing else. And it is also the ceremonial duel, where I decided not to leave you and we have been in love ever since. The bow and arrow shows how you have snatched my heart from me, as I tell you often. And the heart is our everlasting love. Even when the charm is worn and faded, my love for you will still be stronger than ever. Now the next thing you're going to do is go to Kaiba Corp headquarters and tell Kaiba's secretary that you're there for Kaiba, his 7:05 appointment. She'll send you to Kaiba, who will give you another letter and send you to your final destination._

_Love,_

_Yami.'_

"Oh my Ra!" Ryou squealed again.

"I want to finish this. I'm going. Thanks a million Ryou."  
"Your welcome!"  
"Merry Christmas, and have fun with Bakura opening your last…'present'" Ryou blushed.

"I will, and Merry Christmas to you too." Yugi go up and put the letters in his bag. He refastened the necklace, and slid the bracelet on. He snapped the charms on quickly and left Ryou's.

_This is getting weirder and weirder._

***

"I'm here for Seto Kaiba." Yugi told the secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?" She questioned.

"Um, apparently I'm his 7:05." She smiled.

"Go right up." He nodded and went in the elevator. He pushed the 100th floor button. The elevator climbed quickly. He reached the top and the door opened. He stepped out to see Kaiba sitting on hi desk, facing away from Yugi.

"I miss you too Puppy. I just have to finish up this thing for Yami and Yugi. Oh, Yugi's here. I have to go. I love you too. Bye." Seto hung up the phone he was on and held out a little blue envelope.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me anything." He sighed.

"Not until you read the letter." Seto smiled. Yugi sighed and took the letter. He ripped it open, dropping the paper on the ground.

'_This will all be over soon, Aibou. Seto has a lot to explain and one last thing to give you. I just wanted to tell you I love you, and Merry Christmas._

_Yami'_

Yugi looked up at Seto. He was pulling a small box out from behind his desk.

"For you." Yugi took it and ripped the paper off. It was a small velvet box. He opened it, and inside was a ring. A ring with crimson and amethyst stones on it. Yugi started to hyperventilate.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh my God. Oh my FREAKING God!" Seto laughed.

"Yugi, he's not proposing with this ring." Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, okay. Alright. I wasn't sure how I'd respond to him proposing when I'm not even near him."  
"It's a promise ring." Yugi slid it on his finger.

"So now what?" Yugi asked.

"I go to Jou's house and you go to the roof."

"Of Kaiba Corp?" Yugi asked, bewildered.

"Yep. Off you go." Seto put his hand on Yugi's back and pushed him to the waiting elevator, pushed the roof button, and waved to him. "Have fun. And Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas to you too!" Yugi shouted as the doors closed. "Thanks!"

_What's next? _Yugi thought as he leaned against the side of elevator.

***

_Ding!_ The elevator stopped. The doors slid open, and Yugi gasped. He stepped out into a magical world. There was snow, but also flowers. Garlands of them wrapped all around posts and chairs, as well as twinkling lights. There was a gazebo, wrapped in flowers and twinkling lights. Out of the gazebo stepped out Yami. He was wearing a purple sweater, with a tuxedo jacket on top and leather pants. He smiled at Yugi and beckoned for him to come forwards. Yugi walked in amazement up to his lover.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi."  
"Merry Christmas." They shared a kiss under the gazebo, as the stars above twinkled in delight.

THE END

Tada! The first story of Christmas. Yay! Next is either Jou/ Seto or Ryou/ Bakura. If you want to know why I call him Jou, it's because I like his Japanese name better than his American name, but I can't spell it so I shortened it to Jou.

Merry Christmas Eve everyone! More soon!


	2. Jou and Seto

Merry Christmas Eve! Here's another Christmas YAOI story!

Santa Clause: On with the fic!

OMG SANTA!!!!

Santa: Nope, I'm a figment of your imagination, the real Santa is in Paraguay right now (courtesy of NORAD)

Oh. On with the fic!

START

Jou was sitting alone in his house. It was Christmas Eve. Everyone he called was busy. Yugi was with Yami, Tristan with Duke, Ryou with Bakura, and Anzu plotting or something to steal Yami. Even his own sister couldn't chill with him, she had a date or something. He sighed, and flipped on the television.

"Tonight, on ABC, is Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, followed by the Grinch. Stay tuned." Not having anything better to do, he watched. Halfway through Rudolph, while he was crying, the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey puppy. Sounds like you've been crying."  
"I haven't been crying moneybags. And since when do you call me puppy?" Seto laughed.

"Since now. I heard you have no one to hang out with, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me?"  
"Don't you have Mokuba?"

"He's out a date with YOUR sister."  
"WHAT?"  
"She didn't tell you?"

"No. She didn't!"

"I can see why. Anyways, please? I'm bored and you're the only person available."

"You know what? Why the hell not! Am I going to your house or are you coming to mine?"  
"I'll send a limo."  
"Fine. Merry Christmas Eve, moneybags."  
"Merry Christmas Eve to you too. See you soon." Jou hung the phone up. Then he picked it back up and dialed in his sisters cell phone.

"Hold on Mokie, I should answer this. Hi this is Ren. Merry Christmas!"

"YOU TOLD KAIBA TO INVITE ME OVER DIDN'T YOU?"  
"How would I have been able to? I haven't talked to Kaiba since Battle City!"

"Oh take a hike, Ren! Kaiba told me your dating his brother. And if that hadn't clued me in, maybe all the talking to 'Mokie' on the phone would have! Why did you tell him to call me? I'm going to make a fool of myself by being mean to him! You KNOW how much I like him!"  
"Well, he invited you over, didn't he? That's a REALLY good sign! Mokie says he likes you, too!"

"Fine, I'll go. But if this ends badly, I blame YOU!"  
"It wont, so okay! I got to get back to my date. Merry Christmas, Jou. Love you!"  
"Love you too." He hung up the phone and sighed. "I should get dressed, probably." He said aloud as he looked at his doggy pajamas.

_Time for Christmas Eve to begin! And what a strange Christmas Eve it will be._

***

Jou bounded down the stairs. He had just finished changing into a green sweatshirt and red jeans. He pulled open the door to see Rowland standing there.  
"Master Kaiba has requested your presence."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let me grab something quick and we can go." Rowland nodded, and Jou went back into his house. "Gah. Present, present, PRESENT! What can I get him?" He thought for a minute. He ran back to the door. "Rowland, what does Kaiba want for Christmas?" Rowland thought for a moment.

"He wants you a lot."  
"What????"

"He always talks about you. How cute you are, how sweet you are, how loyal, funny and nice you are."  
"Oh. Wow." His face lit up. "IDEA! Thanks Rowland!" He ran back into the house for a minute, and came back holding a bow.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go." The two of them walked down to the limo. Rowland opened the door and Jou slid in. He peeled the wrapping off the bow and stuck it on his head. A few Christmas songs later, they arrived at the Kaiba mansion. Rowland opened his door. "Thanks Rowland. I know where to go." Rowland smiled and nodded.

"Merry Christmas."  
"You too." Jou walked up to the door and rung he bell. It opened a few seconds later.

"Hey Jou." Seto said.

"Hey Seto."  
"Why do you have a bow on your head?" Jou laughed.

"I'm your present, because I didn't have anything else." Seto laughed.

"Well, that is quite a good present. Come in." Seto beckoned Jou in, and he walked through the door.

"Holy mother of crap!" The entire inside of the house was covered in twinkling lights. Nothing particularly cheesy, just a million, billion, kajillion twinkling lights.

"You like?"

"Who put these up?" Jou exclaimed.

"I did." Jou turned to Seto.

"You. Did. This?"

"Yep, now come on! Let's watch a movie!"

"Which movie?"

"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Is that okay?" Jou mentally swore. That movie always makes him cry!  
"Sure, works for me." Seto lead him down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, down another hallway, and into a small room with a couch, a fireplace, and a large television over the fire.

"Shall we begin?"  
"Sure…" Seto sat down and waved Jou over. He sat awkwardly on the opposite end of the couch. Seto frowned quickly, then turned to the television and hit the play button on his remote.

_Please, please, please don't let me cry!_ Jou thought as the open credits began to roll.

***  
Seto paused the movie.

"Puppy, are you crying?" Seto asked Jou. Jou wiped the tears out of his eyes and sniffled.

"No I'm not. I just have -sniff- something in my eyes."

"Aw, come here." Seto opened his arms up. Jou was a bit hesitant, but decided to go for it. He snuggled into Seto. "How's that?" Seto inquired.

"Much better." They both smiled, and Seto started the movie again.

***  
"Jou." Seto whispered. "Jou? Are you awake?" The blonde haired boy just snuggled in closer next to the cobalt eyed teen. "Jou, you have to get up."  
"Noooooo." He whined. "You're comfy!" Seto chuckled.

"Come on Jou. I need to pee!" Jou responded only with a light snore. Seto smiled, and softly pushed Jou off of him. Jou sat up groggily, half asleep.

"Ren said you love me." Seto twirled around to face him.

"She said what?"  
"It's okay. I love you too." Jou fell over on the couch and started to snore again. Seto's mouth hung open, and he was having trouble shutting it. He shook his head and walked out to the bathroom. Jou rolled over and fell off of the couch. He groaned.

"Ow!" He sat up. "Oh. Shit. What did I say to him? UGH!" Seto walked back in.

"So, I hear you love me." He said. Jou groaned.

"You heard it from me so there's no denying it. Yes, I love you." Seto crossed the room quickly, leaned down and kissed Jou passionately. He pulled away.

"I love you too." He whispered. They began to kiss again.

***

Jou woke up lying in bed. Next to Seto Kaiba. The events of the night before came back to him and he blushed bright red.

"Why so red puppy?" Seto asked. Jou yelped. "What? What's wrong, puppy?"

"You scared me. I didn't know you were awake." Seto laughed his baritone laugh.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I ended up opening your Christmas present early." Jou blushed again. "Merry Christmas, puppy." Seto kissed him.

"Merry Christmas." They kissed for a few minutes, when suddenly Jou shot up. "Oh my god what time is it?" Seto sat up and looked at the clock.

"8:45."  
"AH! I need to get to my house! Yugi will be coming by soon! Yami's Christmas present!" Seto and Jou both slapped their own heads at the same time.

"Let's go!" They both got out of bed and quickly dressed. They ran out and jumped into Kaiba's car. It was a silver Volvo. (A/N: I had to) He punched the gas and they flew to Jou's house, where Yami was standing outside. Jou jumped out of the car after giving Seto a quick kiss.

"For the love of Ra Jou! I've been out here for a half an hour! Where were you?"  
"Kaiba's house." Seto waved at Yami through his Volvo's window.  
"See you later Yami! Merry Christmas!!" The Volvo drove away.

"Must tell me about that later. Anyways, Merry Christmas, and here's the stuff." Yami handed Jou a small present and a blue envelope. "Oh, and here." He handed Jou another present. "For you. See you at the party!"

"Yeah, thanks. Bye! Merry Christmas!" He went into his house to be tackled by his sister.

"How'd it go?"  
"We watched a movie, I confessed my love to him in my sleep, we kissed, then we had sex. I woke up next to him and remembered Yami's Christmas present to Yugi and had him drive me here. The end."  
"Oh. My. God! Spill EVERYTHING!"  
"I can't! I have to help Yami out! Go hang out with Mokuba, please? I need to do this for Yami. I'll tell you what happened later, 'kay? I'll call your cell."  
"Fine. See you later big bro."  
"See ya. Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas." She left. Jou opened his Christmas present from Yami. It was a collection of rare cards!  
"Damn Yami! You rule!!" He picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi Yugi Mouto."

"Hey Yuge. It's me, Jou."

THE END

Yay overlapping! It's 10:30 pm on Christmas Eve right now, and I'm sneaking on my computer to update, write and track Santa through NORAD! .

You can probably watch the vids, still. Merry Christmas!!

Yami, Yugi, Seto, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Mokuba, Marik, Malik, Iboni, Jessie, Tristan, Max and Fang (AKA all of the people in all my fics so far) wish you a happy holiday season.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!


	3. Ryou and Bakura

Merry Christmas everyone! I got a guitar!! I'm so happy I'll probably write 1 or 2 stories before I have to go to my aunt's house.

Santa: On with the fic!!

~*~*START*~*~

Ryou sighed into the dark night. It was Christmas Eve, and he was sitting alone in Domino Park. He had wanted to go on a walk with Bakura and tell him how he truly feels about him, but Bakura was asleep when he was going to leave. So he left alone. He wandered around a bit until he arrived at Domino Park, where he's been sitting for an hour or so now. He looked up at the sky.

"All I want for Christmas is Bakura! But he doesn't want me! ARGH!" He hit his head against the bench multiple times.

"Um, Ryou? What are you doing?" Malik asked.

"Oh. Malik. Hi." Ryou sat up, and Malik sat down next to him.

"Christmas blues?" Malik asked.

"No, just lovesick." Ryou told him. Malik nodded.

"I know how you feel. Marik told me to come here, that he wanted to tell me something. I've been walking around for a few hours now, and he hasn't shown."  
"Oh, wow that sucks." Ryou said. He pulled Malik into a hug. They sat and talked for another hour, when Malik's cell rang. He turned it on and put it on speaker so Ryou could hear.

"Malik."

"Malik, where are you?" Marik asked.

"Hello to you too. I'm waiting for YOU in the park." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call you, but Bakura called. He couldn't find Ryou, so I've been helping him look." Malik and Ryou burst out laughing.

"Maybe if you hadn't stood him up you'd have found me! Damned yami, I left a note on the bloody counter!" Ryou said laughing.

"Ryou?" A worry filled voice asked. Ryou immediately stopped laughing. His heart started pounding.

"Oh, hi Bakura." He said quietly.

"I was so worried! I'm so glad your okay!! Do you want me to come pick you up?" He asked Ryou.

"Um, sure. Bring Marik though, Malik is here and was waiting for him."  
"Alright, I'm putting Marik back on. Bye."  
"Bye." He handed the phone back to Malik, who took it off speaker phone and started talking quietly into the phone. Ryou could have listened, but he didn't. He was elated.

_Kura's coming here! I'm getting a second chance!_

***

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted as he ran to his hikari and scooped him into a hug. "I thought you were gone!" He said. "But you're not!"

"I left a note." Ryou said softly. Something about Bakura made Ryou quieter, weaker, more innocent. That's why he hadn't asked him out yet.

"Well." Malik said. "Marik and I are off, see you tomorrow, and Merry Christmas Eve."  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas Eve." Marik said.

"Kay, see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Eve to you too."  
"Thanks for everything Malik. Merry Christmas Eve." Ryou said. Malik smiled at him, leaned down to the bench and whispered into Ryou's ear.

"Good luck." Ryou blushed very lightly. _Thank Ra it's dark._ Ryou waved as Malik and Marik walked away.

"Do you want to go home, hikari?" Bakura asked.

"Maybe we could walk around and look at the Christmas lights?" Ryou suggested quietly.

"Whatever you want." Bakura flashed a smile at Ryou, who's heart started whirling out of control. They stood up and started to walk into town.

***

"Look at that house, Ryou! Isn't it pretty?" Bakura said in wonder.

"It is." Ryou said. He took a deep breath. He decided it was time to tell Bakura how he really felt about him. He turned to Bakura.

"Kura, I-" He was cut off by lips on his own. Bakura was kissing him. Bakura put his hands on Ryou's back. Ryou tangled his fingers in Bakura's white hair. They continued kissing for a few minutes. They pulled away gasping for breath.

"I know, Ryou. I love you too."

***

The two of them were cuddling on the couch next to the fire.

"So, you've really liked me for that long?" Ryou asked meekly.

"Not like, love."  
"Right. Love. I love you too." Bakura kissed Ryou head. The clock struck twelve.

"Merry Christmas." Bakura whispered.

***

Ryou yawned at sat up. He felt like he'd slept on a couch all night. He had slept on the couch last night. The events of the night before ran through his head. He blushed lightly. His head was throbbing from all the wine they drank last night. He noticed his lover was nowhere to be found.  
"Kura? Where are you?" He called out.

"In here!" His voice came from the kitchen. When Ryou walked in, his kitchen was filled with presents!

"Oh my God!" He said.

"Their all for you."  
"Kura! You shouldn't have!"

"But has hat ever stopped me before?" Bakura grinned goofily.

"May I?" Ryou asked.

"Certainly." Ryou began to rip away at the presents. AN hour later, he was just finishing up sweeping the wrapping paper when Bakura cam up behind him and grabbed him.

"AH!" He screamed. Bakura laughed. "Not funny Kura." Ryou pouted.

"Come, now, my koi. You have one gift left."  
"Really?" Ryou brightened.

"Yes. Me." Bakura opened his arms. He had a bow on his head and had wrapped his upper body in ribbon.  
"Oh, well then. I better start unwrapping it." Ryou said seductively as he played with one of the ribbon ends. He kissed Bakura lightly on the lips, who scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom.

***

There was a knock at the door.

"Don't answer it." Bakura said, breathing heavily.

"But what if it's-oh!" Ryou exclaimed. Bakura grinned.

"RYOU! BAKURA! OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!" Yami's voice came harsh from the other side of the door.

"Shit! Yami's present to Yugi. Up we go!" Bakura said as he picked Ryou up off the bed. "Roo, get dressed. I'll get the door since I have more clothes on." Ryou nodded while Bakura, who was only wearing his boxers (I had to add that) and the bow on his head that still hadn't fallen off, ran downstairs. He pulled open the door.

"Yugi might already be on his way! Way to forge-please put pants on before my hikari gets here." Yami said.

"Ryou will be dealing with your koi." Bakura said.  
"Speaking of koi, I take it everything went well last night." Yami noted. Bakura grinned.

"It did. He is quite flexible, I might add."  
"Ew. TMI. Anyways. Hide these 4 charms in your house, and give these to Yugi, okay?" Yami handed Bakura the 4 charms, a box, and a little blue envelope.

"Got it. Good luck to you. And Merry Christmas." Bakura said.

"Merry Christmas." Yami said as he walked away. He waved to Bakura, who waved back and went back into his house.

"Now, where to put these so Roo can't find them."

There was a knock on the door. Ryou ran up to it filled with excitement. He looked through the peephole. He grabbed the stuff and opened the door. Then he stuck his hand through and felt Yugi take them. He shut the door.

"IT'S HIM KURA!" Ryou squealed. "This is so much fun!" He said as he played with the charms in his hand. "I sure hope Yugi doesn't mind…"

THE END

Woo! Another chappy done. If I don't get all the Christmas stories written and p by tomorrow, this will be continued next year.  I got a guitar for Christmas OMR! I taught myself how to play 4 songs already. I'm going to go play some more!

Santa: Merry Christmas!


	4. Malik and Marik

It's a day late, but enjoy!

Yami: Jamie doesn't own anything in this fic except the plot.

OMG YAMI! –chases-

Yami: -runs-

Malik: Wow. Anyways, on with the fic!

START

Malik wandered through the dark Domino park. Marik was supposed to meet him here over an hour ago.

"Where ARE you?" He groaned, exasperated. He continued wandering though the park. _I really thought we had something, and that he would ask me out tonight but NO! He doesn't even show! I really like him, but he obviously doesn't like me. That's probably why he stood me up._ Malik wiped a tear from his eyes and kept walking. He passed a couple sitting on a bench, cuddling. On closer inspection, he saw it was Jou's little sister (and one of the few people who knew about Malik's crush on Marik) Serenity, and Kaiba's little brother Mokuba. Malik choked back a sob, seeing two other people he knew doing what he wished he was doing with Marik. The two of them looked up at him when they heard the noise, taking in his tear stained appearance.

"Sorry." He said, his voice breaking. He ran away, but Serenity followed him.

"Malik! What's wrong?" She called to him, voice full of worry. He stopped and let her hug him. "What's wrong Malik? It's Christmas Eve, you shouldn't be crying alone in the park." Malik turned to her and sniffled.

"Sorry I ruined your date with my terrible love life, Ren." He said, wiping a few stray tears out of his eyes. She pulled him closer.

"What happened, sweetie? You can tell me." She said. Malik hugged her back.

"It's nothing. Go back to your date. I'll tell you eventually." She pulled away from the hug.

"If you're sure. Merry Christmas. Go home and get some rest." He nodded and they parted ways. A few minutes later he passed Ryou banging his head against a bench.  
"Um, Ryou? What are you doing?" The sandy haired boy asked the white haired one.

"Oh. Malik. Hi." Ryou sat up, and Malik sat down next to him.

"Christmas blues?" He asked.

"No, just lovesick." Ryou told him. Malik nodded.

"I know how you feel. Marik told me to come here, that he wanted to tell me something. I've been walking around for a few hours now, and he hasn't shown."

 "Oh, wow that sucks." Ryou said. He pulled Malik into a hug. They sat and talked for another hour, when Malik's cell rang. He turned it on and put it on speaker so Ryou could hear.

"Malik."

"Malik, where are you?" Marik asked.

"Hello to you too. I'm waiting for YOU in the park." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call you, but Bakura called. He couldn't find Ryou, so I've been helping him look." Malik and Ryou burst out laughing.

"Maybe if you hadn't stood him up you'd have found me! Damned yami, I left a note on the bloody counter!" Ryou said laughing.

"Ryou?" A worry filled voice asked. Ryou immediately stopped laughing. Malik handed the phone to Ryou so he could talk to Bakura easier. Malik smiled. He knew about Ryou's crush on Bakura. Malik heard his name brought into the conversation and snapped back into attention.

"Um, sure." Ryou said. "Bring Marik though, Malik is here and was waiting for him."  Malik quietly thanked Ryou in his mind. _Best…friend…ever!_

"Alright, I'm putting Marik back on. Bye."  Ryou said.

"Bye." Ryou handed the phone back to Malik, who took it off speaker phone and started talking quietly into the phone.

"You could have called me before now!" He whispered into the phone.

"Sorry! It didn't cross my mind, I was worried for Ryou and Bakura."  
"And not about your own hikari, walking around in the f*cking cold?" Malik hissed into the phone.  
"Shit! You've been out there the entire time?" Marik exclaimed.  
"Yes. Yes I have." He said bitterly.

"I thought you would have gone in by now!"  
"How the hell else did I randomly find Ryou in the park? You know what? Talk to you later." Before Marik could answer, he clicked the phone off and sighed. _Love is SO complicated!_

***

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted as he ran to his hikari and scooped him into a hug. "I thought you were gone!" He said. "But you're not!"

"I left a note." Ryou said softly..

"Well." Malik said. "Marik and I are off, see you tomorrow, and Merry Christmas Eve." 

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Eve." Marik said.

"Kay, see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Eve to you too." 

"Thanks for everything Malik. Merry Christmas Eve." Ryou said. Malik smiled at him, leaned down to the bench and whispered into Ryou's ear.

"Good luck." Ryou blushed very lightly. Ryou waved as Malik and Marik walked away.

"Malik, I'm so sorry! I should have called." Marik started. Malik held up his hand and sighed.

"It's fine. I can't stay mad at you for long, mou hitori no boku." Marik wrapped his arms around his small light. Then he did something that shocked Malik. He spun the small boy around and kissed him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that." Malik said when they pulled away.

"I think I do." Marik scooped Malik up and started home. They heard sleigh bells and looked into the sky. A strange shape crossed in front of the moon.

"Is that…" Marik started.

"SANTA! OH MY RA IT'S SANTA! SANTA! HI SANTA! DOWN HERE!!!" Malik shouted as he jumped out of his new lovers arms and waved his own over his head. 9 reindeer, one with a glowing red nose, and a sleigh approached them from the sky. The sleigh landed a few feet next to them. Marik stared wide eyed as Malik ran up to it. Leaning over the rail of the sleigh was none other than Santa Claus himself.

"Ho ho ho and hello Malik and Marik. Enjoying Christmas Eve?" Santa asked.

"YES!" Malik shouted excitedly as he jumped up and down. Marik just nodded his head, staring in awe at the sight before him.

"You boys want a lift?" Santa asked.

"Do we ever?" Malik shouted as he jumped into the sleigh. "Come on Marik! We get to ride in Santa's sleigh!" Marik walked up to the sleigh and climbed on.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" He asked.

"You definitely aren't." Santa said. They flew through the sky for a minute until they reached the apartment of Malik and Marik. He guided the reindeer to land on the ground. When they slid to a stop, Santa reached back and grabbed a few boxes. "For you." He said with a smile. Malik grabbed them excitedly and thanked Santa over and over. Malik and Marik jumped out.

"Thanks Santa" Marik shouted to him as he began to fly. Santa laughed and threw something at Marik. It was a bell from the side of his sleigh.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Santa shouted jollily as he flew away.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Malik said. Marik nodded in agreement. He jingled the bell. One of their neighbors walked out of her apartment.

"Having a good walk boys? Better get home before Santa arrives." She said. Marik jingled the bell to show himself that what just happened really happened. The bell chimed it's little chime to Marik and Malik. "Oh, boys." The neighbor said. "Too bad. It seems you have a dead bell." Malik and Marik looked at each other, eyes wide. (A/N Polar Express!)

"Merry Christmas." Marik said to the woman and herded Malik into their apartment.

"Holy Crap!" Malik exclaimed once they got in. Marik smiled.

"I know how you feel."

END

SANTA! YAY!

Malik: Whoa, spaz!  
Like you didn't have a spaz in that. Anyways, on New Years I'll write up a Christmas/New Year's party. Just to keep you waiting.

Yami: Don't make them wait! That's rude.

Ah! Yami! –jumps on him-

Malik: Spaz. Jamie knows this is the day after Christmas, but she really wanted our chapter up.

Santa: More next year!

Yami: Santa, all I want for Christmas is Jamie to get OFF OF ME!

Santa: Sorry, no can do. I gave you to Jamie for Christmas.

YES!  
Yami: WHY SANTA?!? WHY!!??

Malik: Later!


	5. Christmas New Years Party

Here it is! The Christmas/New Years party! Not much Christmas in it, but I'm calling it that to justify putting it in Christmas 2008, since Christmas 2008 is my most popular story, according to Favs and Reviews and such. If you're reading this and you haven't read my other stories, read them please? I think you may like them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! At all! In Yu-Gi-Oh, anyways. :]

Warning: Drunk people, Jonas Brothers, Jonas Brothers being fawned over by characters from Yu-Gi-Oh :]

ON WITH MA FIC!

START

Yugi used his foot to push a bunch of presents underneath his Christmas tree. He flitted around, changing the arrangement of some things, moving stuff in a nervous fashion.

"Yugi, stop the nervous shuffling! It's giving me a headache." The sapphire eyed CEO said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. _I just want my puppy to get here._ Seto thought.

"Sorry!" Yugi said. He check his watch. 9:45. The party started 15 minutes ago, and only one person had shown up!

"Seto! Are they coming? Do you think they're all blowing it off? Even Yami?" Yugi asked. Seto Kaiba hadn't just been the only person to arrive on time, he actually got there early. The doorbell had rung at 9, and when Yugi opened it, Seto Kaiba was standing there holding to armfuls of presents.

"They WON'T blow it off, and if they do, they'll face the wrath of Seto Kaiba." He said. Yugi laughed.

"Thanks. What am I forgetting? Oh, champagne!" Yugi said and scurried towards the kitchen. After he didn't come out for a few minutes, Kaiba got up ad went to the kitchen. Yugi was on his tip toes, reaching for a bunch of high up bottles.

"Need help?" Seto asked. Yugi turned to him.

"Please." He said. Seto smirked and went to grab the bottles when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Yugi said, and ran towards the door. He opened it to Bakura and Ryou. Bakura was carrying Ryou, who was carrying presents.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou said.

"Hi." Bakura said.

"Ryou! Are you okay!" Yugi asked. Ryou blushed bright red.

"Well, um, you see, um." Ryou started.

"He's a little sore." Bakura said. Ryou blushed even brighter and hit Bakura on the head. Yugi giggled.

"I see." He said, jokingly. "Come on in." Bakura walked in and set Ryou down on the couch. Yugi took their presents and pushed them under the tree. Seto walked out of the kitchen looking at the bottles of champagne he was holding, not at Ryou or Bakura.

"Yugi, you should have had me bring champagne! These aren't nearly old enough!" The brunette looked up to see Bakura and Ryou.

"Hey Ryou." He said. "Bakura."

"Hi Seto." Ryou said. Bakura just nodded. Yugi went up to Ryou and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, after my first time with Yami he couldn't walk for a week." Ryou blushed madly and shouted.

"You were seme?!" Everyone else laughed, and Yugi smiled proudly.

"That's me!" He said, jumping up and putting his hand on his hips. "Seme-man!" He pretended he was a superhero. Everyone else was laughing so hard they were literally on the floor, clutching their stomachs. "I prowl the dark , putting all of the uke men in their place! My arch enemy? The struggler for dominance!" He said. The three other men were laughing so hard they were gasping for breath.

"Oh my god! Stop! You're! Killing us!" Bakura said between laughs.  
"Yugi, are you making our sex life sound like a comic?" The former Pharaoh growled. Yugi shrieked, and the other three continued laughing. "Yugi, you should have mentioned the fact that the first time we made love was only a few days after I got a body. And that now I'm seme and YOU'RE uke."  
"Not always!" Yugi whined, very girly, and Seto Ryou and Bakura launched into another fit of laughter.

"Oh really?" Yami said. "What is there other than seme or uke? Or are you cheating, because whenever we are in bed together I'm seme."

"Okay." Seto said, still laughing. "We're reaching the point of TMI." The other two laughers agreed, and they all took deep breaths.

"I could make them laugh again with one word." Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami said. "Show me." Yugi smiled.

"Sex." Seto, Ryou and Bakura looked at him and then burst out laughing.

"Told you." Yugi smirked. "How did you even get in here?"

"You gave me a key, Yugi." Yami said.

"Oh, yeah. Ha. I need to go grab the champagne glasses!" Yugi said, and rushed towards the kitchen. Then the door bell rang and Yugi ran the other way. Bakura, Seto and Ryou started laughing again, because Yugi looked silly.

"Hey Jou! Come on in." Yugi said. Seto stopped laughing and ran towards Jou who was walking in. Yugi took the presents out of Jou's hands, and Seto grabbed Jou.

"Who are ya?" Jou said as Seto spun Jou into him and they kissed. Everyone whistled and clapped.

"FINALLY!" Yami said. Yugi slapped both of their heads.

"Wait til midnight you idiots!" He said. The two of them sighed and sat down. Jou reached for a glass Yugi set out of hot chocolate. He started to drink it.

"So, which one of YOU is seme?" Bakura asked. Jou spit out his drink, to everyone's amusement.

"Wha?" Jou said, wiping hot chocolate off his face.

"Silly puppy, it's nothing to get worked up over. We al were just talking about Yami and Yugi's sex life. Yugi was insisting he was seme. It was funny." Seto said as he dabbed a napkin all over Jou to clean him up. "Oh, and it's me." Seto added. Jou slapped him on the head.

"Now everyone knows I'm a uke. THANKS!" He said, half jokingly.

"Sorry, puppy." Seto said, and kissed Jou on the cheek.

"Almost everyone is here! I'm so happy, our first Christmas/New Year's together without people trying to kill each other!" Yugi said. "And Malik and Marik should be here any minute now."

"Or not." Seto said. Everyone but Ryou turned to him.  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Well, Mokuba told me Malik was crying in the park on Christmas Eve because Marik stood him up." Seto said.

"Oh, man." Jou said.

"But Marik was helping me!" Bakura said. Once again everyone but Ryou turned to him.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I thought I'd lost Ryou, when really he'd just gone for a walk in the park and Malik ended up finding him."  
"A walk?" Yugi snickered. "How could you walk? Bakura had to carry you here you were so -air quotes- sore." Ryou blushed bright red.

"Shut up Yugi! Or should I say, Uke-Man?" Now Yugi blushed as everyone laughed. Yugi stuck his tongue out at Ryou, and Ryou stuck his tongue out at Yugi. The doorbell rang, and in walked Marik and Malik, holding hands.

"Speak of the devils!" Jou said. Marik held up a little bell.

"Malik and I are doing a little experiment." He said.

"Raise your hand if you can hear this." Malik said. Marik jingled the bell. Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Jou all raised their hands.

"Seto and Bakura don't believe in Santa Claus!" Marik said.

"What? How can you tell that with a bell?" Bakura said.

"Well, after parting ways with you two we hitched a ride on Santa's sleigh." Marik said.

"Bull." Seto said. Jou slapped him.

"How don't you believe in Santa!" He said.

"Can we finish?" Marik said. Instead of waiting, Malik continued the story.

"So we rode through the town in the air on the sleigh, and Santa dropped us off at our place and gave us presents and a bell. We rang it in our neighbor's face and she couldn't hear it while we could."

"Wow." Ryou said.

"As I said before, BULL!" Seto said.

"I agree with moneybags." Bakura said. Yugi glanced at his clock.

"It's already eleven!" He said. "Way to show up at 9:30! Let's start watching the Ball!" Everyone sniggered. "Grow up." Yugi stuck his tongue out at them and turned to his television. He flipped it on.

"And now on the Dick Clark's New Year's Rocking Eve we have…the JONAS BROTHERS!" The man on the television said. Jou and Malik ran up to the screen, where Yugi was already freaking out.

"OHMIGOD! THE JONAS BROTHERS! NICK! MARRY ME, NICK JONAS!" He shouted.

"Ah! Look at Joe!! He's SO HOT!!" Malik swooned.

"KEVIN! KEVIN! KEVIN! PLAY THAT GUITAR!" Jou said, standing up and playing an uncannily good impression on Kevin on air guitar. Malik stood up and held an air microphone to his mouth. Yugi also did an air guitar of Nick. They all started to sing along with the music.

"I woke up on my roof with my brothers

There's a whale in the pool with my mother

And my dad paints the house different colors

Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?" Seto, Marik, Yami, Ryou and Bakura all watched in awe. They were good!

"And I know

We get a little crazy

And I know

We get a little loud

And I know

We're never gonna fake it

We are wild

We are free

We are more than you think

So call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll" Jou and Malik stopped singing so Yugi could take a solo.

"You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing

Pop and lock, battle dance"

"battle dance" Backup vocals from Jou.

"Against Hanson

If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing

Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?" Yugi stopped. Yami stared, amazed. Yugi sounded a LOT like Nick Jonas. Malik stepped up for a solo.

"And I know

We get a little crazy

And I know

We get a little loud

And I know

We're never gonna fake it

We are wild

We are free

We are more than you think

So call us freaks" The other two joined in.

"But that's just the way we roll" Jou took the bridge.

"And we're old enough to know

We're never letting go

'Cause that's just the way we roll."

Yugi: "And I know"

Malik: "We get a little crazy."

Yugi: "And I know"

Jou: "We get a little loud"

Yugi: "And I know

We're never gonna fake it."

All: "We are wild

We are free

We are more than you think

So call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll" Ryou snapped out of his daze. He knew this song too. He jumped up, even though he was sore, and took the last solo.

"And I know

We get a little crazy

And I know

We get a little loud

And I know

We're never gonna fake it

We are wild

We are free

We know more than you think

So call us freaks

'Cause that's just the way we roll!" All four sang the last two lines.

"That's just the way we roll

Oh That's just the way we roll!"

"We'll be back with more Jonas Brothers after this commercial break!" The television said. Yugi, Jou and Malik sat down out of breath. Ryou sat down next to them.

"Holy." Yami said.  
"Crap." Bakura continued.

"You guys." Marik added.

"Can SING!" Seto finished. The four singers smiled.

"Thanks!" Yugi said.

"We now return to Dick Clark's New Year's Rocking Eve! We are here with the Jonas Brothers!"

"AH!" Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Malik all screamed and turned back to the TV, clawing at each other and grabbing at the screen. Seto, Marik, Yami and Bakura sighed and talked to each other. Seto popped open the champagne and poured it. Each of them downed to glasses.  
"This is weak. Here, let me go get my present to everyone." Bakura said. He reached under the tree and pulled out a wrapped bottle. He ripped the wrapping off. It was a very large bottle of vodka.

"Now we're talking!" Marik said and held his cup out for some vodka. Bakura poured out vodka for each guy not watching the Jonas Brothers. Pretty soon three of them were drunk.

"Come on, Seto! Drink it all! You gotta get drunk too!" Yami pressed, drunk out of his mind.

"I've drunk the same amount as you. I can handle alcohol, you can't." Seto said.

"Handle this!" Bakura said, and thrust the half empty bottle into his hand. "Drink it. Drink it ALL!" Seto shook his head.

"Idiots. Fine. Watch." Seto put the bottle to his lips and chugged down the rest of the vodka. When he finished the guys all cheered. The Jonas Brothers had just finished their last song so they turned to see all four of their boyfriends drunk out of their minds.

"I expected this from Bakura and Marik, but Yami and Seto?" Malik said.

"Yeah, Seto. I thought you didn't get drunk." Jou said. Seto laughed drunkenly and fell over onto the ground.

"I had LOTSA VODKA!" He said with a giggle. He was hanging upside down off the chair.

"Jou, control your boyfriend before he breaks something." Yugi said with a laugh. Ryou and Malik were laughing way hard at all of their boyfriends doing strange thing. Bakura was staring intently at the wall, and slowly falling over but still watching the wall. Marik was trying to walk. Note, TRYING. He tripped every two seconds over nothing. Yami was poking Bakura now, but Bakura was still staring at the wall. Yami put his face next to Bakura, and Bakura didn't move. Yami shouted in Bakura's face, then fell over laughing for no reason. Jou was trying to pick Seto up.

"And now we count down to the New Year! In 10, 9!" The TV said. Seto flipped over and pulled Jou into his lap. Jou blushed and giggled.

"I'll never be drunk enough not to kiss you on New Year's." He whispered.

"8, 7!" The two of them shouted. Ryou jumped the coffee table and sat down next to Bakura.

"Can the wall wait?" He said. Bakura turned to him.

"Everything waits for you." He said.

"6, 5!" They shouted, turning to the TV. Malik caught Marik as he fell again.

"Sit for the New Year?" Malik suggested. Marik laughed and sat on the ground. Malik cuddled up next to him.

"4, 3!" They shouted. Yami came up behind Yugi and swooped him into a hug.

"I want my New Year's kiss." Yami purred. Yugi turned to him.

"3, 2!" They shouted.

"1! 0! That's it everyone! It's 2009!" The TV shouted, but no one was paying attention. They were to wrapped up in the lips of their lovers.

END  
Oh, buckets of cheese. That was like, cheese on a stick cheesy! But, whatever. I hope you enjoyed it!

Jamie, Iboni, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, Jou, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba, Serenity, Max, Fang, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Elisa, Emmett, Bella, Ginger, Jessie, and yes, even Ushio wish you a HAPPY NEW YEARS! SEE YOU IN 2009!!!!!


End file.
